herofandomcom-20200223-history
Miles Morales (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse)
Miles Morales is the main protagonist of the 2018 animated superhero film Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. He is a young teenager and a Brooklyn native. He's a bright kid who's been thrust into a new school and is having a hard time adjusting to this new environment. But he's having an even harder time adjusting to his entirely new and unexpected life as a Spider-Man. With the help of some surprising new friends, Miles learns to unlock the hero inside himself. He is voiced by Shamelik Moore. Biography Miles Morales is a teenager with an affinity for spray-painting graffiti who lives in Brooklyn, New York, where the city is protected by the beloved vigilante Spider-Man. Miles won a scholastic contest which enrolled him in Brooklyn Visions Academy Visions Private School, though in spite of this, he was reluctant to leave behind his friends and his old school where he was very popular. His reluctance surrounding his new school occasionally put him at odds with his father. He makes attempts to fail and get kicked out, though his teacher sees through his antics and passes him on a test. She forces him to do a report on what type of person he wants to be. After a while, school begins to stress Miles out, which causes him to visit his paternal uncle Aaron Davis. Aaron leads Miles to an abandoned subway terminal, which serves as a canvas for Miles to freely graffiti and express himself as a way to release stress. While in the subway, Miles is bitten by a genetically modified spider labeled "42," which he quickly smacks and kills. During the next following day, Miles undergoes a bizarre series of changes, including a growth spurt and the ability to adhere to materials and surfaces. He has an awkward encounter with a girl he has a crush on at his new school who claims to go by "Gwanda" when he accidentally gets his fingers stuck to her hair and she has to shear part of it off. He also finds that he can walk on walls and the ceiling. When he returns to his dorm room, he finds a comic book owned by his roommate which shows the origin of Spider-Man after he is bitten by an radiated spider and begins to experience similar things to him. Determined to prove to himself that he has not developed the same powers, he revisits the subway terminal where he finds the dead spider that bit him and discovers the spider exhibits bizarre traits even after its death. Surprised and confused, Miles is suddenly drawn to a mysterious subterranean lab where the Kingpin is trying to operate a particle collider to open a wormhole to another universe. There to stop him is Spider-Man, who fights off Kingpin's henchmen; the Green Goblin and Prowler. In the midst of the fight, Spider-Man rescues Miles, who nearly falls into the particle collider. Finding that Miles is like him, Spider-Man offers to train the reluctant Miles on controlling his powers if he sticks around, but Spider-Man is later badly beaten by the Goblin, who collapses part of the collider on the two of them, trapping Spider-Man. Miles goes to rescue Spider-Man, who tells him not to worry because he always gets back up. He then hands Miles a flash drive which can shut down the particle collider and tells him to do that while he distracts the villains. Miles tries to leave, but while hiding he witnesses Kingpin brutally kill Spider-Man out of rage at something he said. Horrified and in shock at what he saw, Miles unintentionally gives away his location and flees with Kingpin sending Prowler after him but he evades the villain. Miles returns to his home instead of his dorm room, where he spends the night. He overhears a news report detailing the death of Spider-Man, whose real name is revealed to be Peter Parker, a 26-year-old grad student married to Mary Jane Parker. News of the death of the beloved Spider-Man spreads throughout New York, and Miles, ridden with guilt, buys a Spider-Man dress-up costume and attends a speech by Peter's widow Mary Jane, who she states that everyone is Spider-Man in the end, which Miles takes to heart, as he has the potential to carry on Peter's legacy. Later on, Miles attempts to master his new abilities but fails, damaging the flash drive in the process. He visits the grave of Peter Parker, but is approached by a man wearing web-shooters and a Spider-Man suit. After inadvertently electrocuting the man with a new power, Miles notices the man's similar appearance to Peter and drags him through the city using his webs while avoiding pursuing cops until they manage to get to safety in an empty Aaron's apartment. Once he regains consciousness, Miles questioned Peter, asking why he wasn't dead, blonde, and was slightly fat, all of which annoyed Peter. However, after guessing he was from another dimension, Peter explained the quantum theory. Excited, Miles stated this Peter could teach him like his counterpart promised. Miles told him that he'd promised the deceased Peter that he'd destroy the Collider before it caused further damage to the multiverse. However, this Peter is more jaded and apathetic than Miles' Spider-Man and refuses but gives him his first lesson "Don't watch the mouth, watch the hands". He breaks free and overpowers Miles but as he tries to leave he exhibits the effect of "glitching," which causes him pain. When Miles reveals that he has a way to destroy the collider with the flash drive, Peter steals the drive from him, though realizes its broken and Mile guilts him into training him. Reluctantly, Peter takes Miles to the advanced technology and research company Alchemax in order to download information about the particle collider. Peter has Miles stay back, as the boy discovers his super strength and sees Kingpin arrive. Refusing to let him kill another Spider-Man, Miles infiltrates the area and tells Peter that he won't stay idle and let another version of him die. This leaves Peter touched and they are soon found by Dr. Olivia Octavius, whereupon Miles turns invisible, another unique ability of his, and, unable to gain access to Octavius's computer, steals the computer and monitor outright and flees. Octavius captures Peter, revealing herself to be this universe's Doctor Octopus. Peter temporarily battles her off and he escapes into the woods with Miles, where Miles receives an impromptu web-swinging lesson using one of Peter's web-shooters. While Miles struggles to master the art of web-swinging, Peter fends off attackers. Miles eventually gets the hang of web-swinging and Peter catches up to him, while praising his acts but their escape is interrupted when Peter experiences another "glitch," which Octavius previously explained would continue to happen as long as he was in Miles's universe until he slowly and painfully disintegrated atom by atom. After fleeing, Miles gets a hang of the web slinging before Octavius manages to capture the two of them, but they are quickly rescued by another universe-displaced Spider-Person, who introduces herself as Spider-Woman and reveals herself to be none other than Wanda, whose real name is Gwen Stacy. Gwen takes Miles and Peter to the house of Aunt May, which both Peter and May find difficult as Peter's Aunt May has already passed away and May's nephew of this universe has recently been killed. May leads the three Spider-People to the late Peter Parker's secret bunker, where Miles spots an old costume. He soon notes Kingpin will have them outnumbered before they are introduced to the other universe displaced Spider-Man Noir, Peni Parker and Sp//dr, and Spider-Ham. When they all want to volunteer to stay behind and shut down the collider, Miles has to tell them its impossible as they all glitch and he decides to do so because its his world. The group decides to put an unwilling Miles's spider abilities to the test, but are disappointed when they find that he has mastered almost none of them, including his unique bioelectric and invisibility abilities. Pressured and alone, a crestfallen Miles becomes invisible and leaves the bunker while the spider people feel guilt about their words. Miles visits his Uncle Aaron's apartment, only to find it empty and writes him a note. The window is soon opened by the Prowler, however, causing Miles to hide. Prowler searches the apartment but fails to find his target, as Miles turns invisible out of fear. The Prowler receives a phone call from Fisk, whereupon he unmasks and reveals his identity to be Aaron himself, terrifying the invisible Miles, who flees the apartment noisily. This draws Prowler's attention, who gives chase until the pursuit causes a car accident, allowing Miles to get away. Unknown to him, Prowler was watching his escape. Miles returns to May's house, where he alerts the other Spiders to Prowler's identity and they are shocked except Spider-Noir calls it a "hardcore origin story". Peter comforts him while Gwen instantly asks Miles if he has been followed, to which he responds that he doesn't know. Unbeknownst to Miles, however, Prowler has assembled Kingpin's other henchmen; Doctor Octopus, Tombstone, and Scorpion, and trailed Miles to May's house. The villains taunt Miles on leading them to his hideout. The other Spiders and May work together to battle off the intruders while Miles retrieves the newly created flash drive, after which he flees to the roof. He is intercepted by Prowler, however, who moves to kill him, but not before Miles can unmask himself. Horrified and ashamed to see that he has been hunting his own nephew, Aaron pulls Miles's mask back down and lets him go, but is quickly shot by an enraged Fisk. Miles panics as his uncle bleeds out and Peter, who witnessed the act, knocks away Kinpin and encourages Miles to escape, which he does. Miles swiftly transports a mortally wounded Aaron to an alleyway, where Aaron apologizes to Miles and encourages him to keep doing what he knows is right before dying in his nephew's arms. Officer Jefferson Davis soon turns up to the scene and, witnessing the figure dressed as Spider-Man kneeling over Aaron's body, assumes the figure to be his brother's killer. Jefferson tries to force the young man, not knowing his identity, into surrender, but Miles turns invisible and runs away. Jefferson then puts out an APB on "the new Spider-Man." Miles returns to his dorm room at the Visions Academy and is approached by the other five Spiders, who are preparing to launch their attack on the collider. Miles insists he should be the one to shut down the collider, which Peter refuses and opts to do it himself. Miles is upset by this, staring that he belongs in the universe where they are and that he should be the one to send them all home and shut down the collider so Peter doesn't have to die, but his protests cause Peter to restrain him. Peter tells Miles that if he can activate his bioelectric ability or invisibility on command then he will let him go, but Miles proves unable to do either. Peter webs Miles up and gags him, though not before telling him that he has to take "a leap of faith" to be Spider-Man. Miles watches Peter and the other five Spiders depart for Fisk's building. While Miles is bound and gagged, his father knocks on the door, wanting to speak to Miles about recent events. Miles is unable to answer, which his father takes to mean that Miles is still upset with him. Jefferson apologizes for the things he had said and done before, and tells Miles that Aaron has been killed. When he receives no reply, Jefferson simply apologizes again and tells Miles that he is proud of him before leaving. Inspired, Miles manages to build up enough energy for a bioelectric blast and frees himself from his restraints. Miles returns to the bunker where May is expecting him. Here, he takes one of Peter Parker's old classic suits and spray paints it black, then uses red spray paint to recolor the lens frames and make his own spider logo and designs. Miles then tests out his abilities in the city and, feeling confident that he is ready to become Spider-Man, takes the "leap of faith" that Peter had described to him earlier. Miles successfully uses his powers and now a competent Spider-Man, Miles travels to the collider and joins in the fight with the other Spiders. He saves Peter from Dr. Octopus, by going invisible on command. The Spiders see he had mastered his power and Miles helps Peter and Gwen face Dr. Octopus before she is hit by a truck from the colliding universes. After the others defeat their foes, Miles steals the drive from Peter after master his lesson of watching the hands. Miles then manages to gain control of the Collider to send all the other Spiders home. The Spiders thank him and express pride in him, with Gwen promising that they would find a way to keep in touch. Miles and Peter are about to part ways when Kingpin arrives and is enraged at his ruined plans. Peter tries to hold off Fisk and tells Miles to shut off the machine. However, Miles refuses and overpowers Peter with the same move he dealt him and encourages Peter to take a leap of faith back in his own universe. Miles then parts amicably with his teacher and sends Peter home, as he fights Kingpin throughout the collider. Fisk eventually manages to beat Miles down, but Jefferson Davis, who has arrived and seen the new Spider-Man fighting Fisk, realizes that Spider-Man is not the enemy, but an ally, and encourages him to fight back and beat Fisk. This gives Miles the strength to perform another bioelectric blast, called a venom strike, and incapacitate Fisk. Miles then succeeds in shutting down the collider, emerging victorious. While Fisk is arrested, Jefferson Davis thanks the new Spider-Man for his efforts and wishes him well. Miles, as Spider-Man, goes on to gain the public's approval, becoming New York's new beloved vigilante. Miles also formally introduces himself to his roommate at Visions Academy, including showing him his powers. As Miles prepares to go to sleep one night, a small portal opens and he is greeted by Gwen from her universe. Personality Miles is a young, bright and confident young man. While initially hesitant to take on the role of Spider-Man, he eventually accepts his role as New York’s protector and with the guidance of an alternate version of Peter Parker, he works to become a better Spider-Man. Appearance He is a half-Puerto Rican and African-American teenager. He went through growth spurt after being bitten by a radioactive spider. He initially wore a Spider-Man Halloween costume as his suit. However, he changes to a real suit of his world's Spider-Man but changed its color with spray paint and it is now black Spider-Man suit with red lining and his Spider symbol on his suit's chest. Gallery Spider-man-into-the-spider-verse-miles-morales.jpg Miles_Spider.jpg Trivia *He is the first ever portrayal of Miles Morales in film. *To celebrate the release of Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, Nike released a sneaker called the Air Jordan 1 Retro High OG 'Origin Story', which shares a resemblance to the sneakers Miles wears throughout the film. Navigation Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Related to Villain Category:Selfless Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Optimists Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Legacy Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Lawful Good Category:The Hero Category:Outright Category:Loyal Category:Provoker Category:Successors Category:Vengeful Category:Damsels Category:Merciful Category:Internet Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Tricksters Category:Archenemy Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Localized Protection Category:Global Protection Category:Successful Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Mischievous Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Theatrical Heroes